In And Out
by Flower Powerer
Summary: The plan was simple. In and out. Infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple, steal the Shen Gong Wu, and leave. Easy breezy. It should have gone off without a hitch. [JackRaimundo]
1. Chapter 1

****

AN: Just a short simple little one-shot I managed to come up with. Interesting fact - started as a Jack/OC fic, then the OC turned into Kimiko who then turned into Rai. This takes place between Crystal Glasses and Pandatown, which really has little importance- it's just the only time in the series where Jack's with Wuya and Rai's the only non-apprentice. I think. XP So read and review!

---

****

In And Out

The plan was simple. In and out. Infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple, steal the Shen Gong Wu, and leave. Easy breezy. It should have gone off without a hitch.

_Should_ have.

Nighttime was the best time to steal Shen Gong Wu; if you did it quietly, the monks would just sleep through your thievery. And so Jack Spicer made his sneakiest attempt yet to grab the Wu - and still he was thwarted.

The midnight stars blazed in the sky above as the evil boy genius tiptoed through the temple grounds. It was a warm night - crickets chirped lazily in the yard. He was careful not to step on any; Jack was aware of the old Asian myth.

"In and out," He repeated to himself, as he made his way toward the vault. "Sneak in, steal the Wu, report back to smelly ghost witch." He jumped over a cricket and repeated the words, "Sneak in, steal the Wu, report back to smelly ghost witch. Sneak, steal, report. Sneak, steal, report..."

Easy breezy. It should have gone off without a hitch.

But as Jack rounded the corner, he knew the plan would fail. For there outside the vault, sat the Dragon of the Wind.

"Damn," Jack hissed. Even if one warrior was awake, it was cause for alarm. They were all dangerous - and even if Raimundo was not yet an apprentice, he was still a formidable foe.

But, Jack observed, Raimundo did not seem to be paying any attention to Jack. The young monk was staring up at the sky, observing the blazing stars with a forlorn kind of air. Perhaps, Jack thought, he could just sneak past the monk.

It proved easy to do. Raimundo was staring straight up into the sky, his head tilted far back to get as many as the stars in his line of vision as he could. If Jack just stayed to Raimundo's right and took tiny steps he could - _aha!_ He was in!

But something about this victory seemed unsatisfying to Jack. He glanced anxiously in the direction of the Shen Gong Wu, but it still didn't feel as good as it should. He looked back at Raimundo and frowned. He knew it - it was too easy.

Jack sighed, but strode back over to Raimundo anyway. He stood there for a few minutes on Raimundo's right, waiting to be noticed. After a few seconds of silence, Jack leaned forward. "Uh, hello?"

The boy's eyes slid in Jack's direction for a second, then slid back up to the sky. "Oh, hey Jack."

Jack felt his jaw drop a little. "Alright, well, I'll just be stealing your Wu, then." He took a step toward the vault and paused to see if Rai would stop him.

But Rai just kept staring at the sky. Absentmindedly, he murmured, "Alright, go ahead."

Jack's jaw hit the floor, and he bounced back over to Raimundo's side. "What! You're just going to let me do it! Just going to let me waltz right in and take as many Shen Gong Wu as I want? No fight, no TYPHOON BOOM, no nothing!"

Raimundo lowered his head and sighed. "I'm not in the mood, alright?"

The tone he used stopped Jack dead in his track. And for some reason, he could not find it in himself to enter the vault. Was this some new technique the monks had learned?

Jack was revolted as he realized he was feeling sympathy for this boy - and Jack very rarely felt sympathy. Against his better judgment, Jack found himself sitting next to Raimundo.

"Uh - you wanna talk about it?" He asked, lamely. He could feel a fire burning in his cheeks, he wondered very briefly what the heck he was doing. But the thought fled as Raimundo began to talk.

"My mother's...dead," the boy said, in a strange tone. He sounded strangled, and Jack had the most horrifying feeling that Rai was holding back tears.

"Oh," Jack said, numbly, "I'm sorry."

Rai was silent for a moment, and his gaze traveled back up toward the stars for a second, then flickered back to the ground. "It was pneumonia." A twisted sort of smirk came across his face. "_Pneumonia_." He mocked the word.

Jack blinked. "Isn't there a, er, cure for that?"

Rai laughed. "Yeah, sure is." He shook his head. "Mom was poor, though. She never woulda been able to afford it." A weak laugh escaped him. "She couldn't even afford me - sent me off to live with the Brazilian circus. Then it was off to _this_ circus."

Jack - spoiled boy genius whose rich parents gave him everything he ever wanted - blanched at the idea of 'poor'. "Well, couldn't you have sold some of the Wu? I've been checking - this guy named Pandabubba, he'll give a lot of dough for--"

Raimundo interrupted. "She never told me. Not once in any of the letters she wrote did she ever mention the fact that she was dying. And it's not like she stopped all of sudden - I got a letter everyday...up til the day she died." He laughed, a laugh that made Jack feel a bit uneasy, "But you know, I probably would have sold the Wu, if I had known." He smirked a bit and looked up at the sky, "Guess we're not too different after all, Jack."

Jack turned his gaze to the blazing stars. "Yeah - maybe not. Wuya got us both, didn't she?"

He was staring dazedly at the stars, reflecting on everything Raimundo has just said, when he felt the intense gaze upon him. He turned slowly, finding the Brazilian boy staring at him with a strange look upon his face.

And suddenly, it happened. He didn't know if he had started it, or if the other boy had, but suddenly they were kissing. And all Jack could think was, _Oh - so that's why I didn't raid the vault._

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Jack found himself staring at the other boy, who was staring just as intensely back, looking rather and very confused.

"Rai!" A girl's voice came from over the rooftop. Kimiko. "Rai, partner, you here?" Followed by Clay. "RAIMUNDO!" Omi, too.

Jack turned to see where the other monks where, and had just barely gotten a glimpse of Kimiko turning the corner when he was flying through the air.

"TYPHOON BOOM!" He heard Raimundo shout. "And don't EVER try to steal our Shen Gong Wu again!"

Jack soared through the air, feeling more confused than he had ever felt in his life. And with Jack, that's saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oh, everyone was so upset that it was a one-shot and oh-so-short, so I thought I might go a bit further and write a second part more about Raimundo. Except it turns out I completely can't write Raimundo at all. P Also, forget that whole timeline thing. Gosh, I must have been on drugs when I wrote the first part, because Raimundo was not an apprentice and yet still knew Typhoon Boom? What was I on?

---

**In And Out: Part Two**

The plan was simple. In an out. Infiltrate Jack Spicer's mansion, steal back the Shen Gong Wu, and leave. Easy breezy. It should have gone off without a hitch.

_Should_ have.

The first phase of the plan out of the way and done with, the four young monks squatted on the floor of Jack's mansion, eagerly whispering plans of attack. A high-power frequency emitted from one of Kimiko's ahead-of-our-time doohickeys had disabled the Jack-bots, so the children felt quite safe taking their sweet time. Sitting in the light of the moon shining through one of the mansion's wide hallway windows, the monks knew the only threat to them came from waking up Jack or his evil witch partner-in-crime Wuya. Hence the whispers.

Omi was rattling off instructions, to which the others listened intensely, nodding and approving - the others excluding Raimundo. His mind was elsewhere, dwelling on more important things, such as how much more comfortable he would feel once he was out of this God-forsaken mansion. Ever since what Raimundo came to refer to as "That Night," being around Jack Spicer made him...well...a bit nervous, to say the least.

"And you, Raimundo," Omi announced, pointing his finger at the young Brazilian, "Shall distract Jack Spicer himself!"

Jolting out of his thoughts, Raimundo's eyes widened. "Me? Distract Spicer?" He gulped. _Not such a good idea..._ "Why can't...uh...Kimiko do it?"

Omi raised an eyebrow, but before he could question Raimundo's apprehension, Kimiko was handing Raimundo a small monitoring device. "Because," she said, with a roll of her eyes, "Censors show Spicer's currently in his bedroom..."

"And the bedroom of a dirty-minded evil villain is no place for a young lady such as Kimiko," Clay finished for her, tipping his ever-present cowboy hat in her direction.

Raimundo fingered the tiny gadget nervously. "Right...right...cuz she's a girl..." How desperately he wanted to explain to them exactly how that logic failed when Jack Spicer was that dirty-minded evil villain, but he could not. That would require explaining things Raimundo wasn't even sure of himself...bringing up questions Raimundo wasn't sure he really wanted to answer.

They had actually kissed, he knew that much. It had happened - he could remember it quite vividly: a recurring dream - or nightmare - of his, in fact. But what did it mean? Were there true emotions there? Did it really mean that they were...?

He cut his own thoughts short, unwilling to finish the question, afraid of what the answer would be. He stood up abruptly, helping to pull Kimiko to her feet, ignoring the blush that formed on her pale cheeks as his hand touched hers. "Okay, whatever. Let's just get it done with."

Clay raised himself from the ground slowly, Omi bouncing up right after him, joyous with excitement. "Finally, now we shall recapture the Shen Gong Wu Jack Spicer has stolen from us!" He leaped forward a few steps, overeager to reclaim his Orb of Tornami. "Let's get this performance on the highway!"

"I think you mean, _Let's get this show on the road,_ 'lil partner..." Clay said. But their voices were already retreating down the hallway, Kimiko's footsteps resounding after them, leaving Raimundo alone under the moonlight.

He stared up at the moon for a few seconds, then with a sigh, turned his attention to Kimiko's device. A blinking red light indicated Jack, and indeed, it would appear he was in his bedroom. "He's probably just sleeping," Raimundo mumbled to himself, "I'll just stand outside the room and keep watch until the guys come back..."

With these rather optimistic words in mind, he turned swiftly on his heel and marched down the hallway, following the directions the device beeped out of him. Left...right...straight for a long time...right...up the stairs...right...third door on the left - he was here! He raised his gaze from the small screen up to the bedroom door. A large sign baring the words: **KEEP OUT: EVIL GENIOUS AT WORK** had been covered over by one reading **KEEP OUT: EVIL GENIOUS ASLEEP**. Smirking at the misspelling, Raimundo sank to the floor against the opposite wall, relieved that he had been correct: the boy genius (and not genious) who had been haunting his dreams for the past few months was asleep - another solo confrontation would not be necessary tonight.

But as he sat there staring across at the bedroom door, his eyes laid to rest on the doorknob, and the familiar itching of rebellious curiosity crept up inside Raimundo. _No!_ He told himself, sharply, though his gaze never left the doorknob, _No. You will not go in. You will stay here, and you will stand guard - or, er, sit guard - and when the others get back, you will go home and celebrate retrieving your Wu, and maybe later you'll take Kimiko out for ice cream._

Raimundo, however, was never one to take orders well - even from himself - and he soon found himself peeking into, and of course, entering, the bedroom of "Evil Genious" Jack Spicer.

It was messy, of course; Raimundo had expected that. Clothes were strewn everywhere - on the floor, over desks, even on the bed where, Raimundo imagined, not daring to actually examine and find out, Jack himself was currently snoozing. A light shone brightly from his computer screen. Raimundo bravely moved aside a pair of boxers draped over the monitor to find an instant messenger box opened to a conversation with Tubbimura - a future partnership in the works?

He left the computer and gazed about the rest of the room. The radio had been left on as well, and a rock ballad came through rather quietly... "_Nothin' great about a heartache..._" The walls were covered with various posters...a few famous rock stars and bands, a few of Chase Young...and a rather large one of a scantily clad Katnappé.

Raimundo's eyebrows raised. "Where'd you get this one?" He mumbled, reaching a hand out to the poster, rather shocked.

"She sent it to me last Christmas," A voice replied from somewhere behind Raimundo, "Now will you kindly explain exactly what you're doing in my bedroom?"

Raimundo jumped and started to turn towards the voice, but was startled by a squeal. "Don't turn around! I'm indecent!" There was a scramble of blankets as Jack attempted to cover himself up, and after a few seconds, Raimundo turned around regardless.

Jack stood now, a few feet away from the bed, wrapped up in blankets. His hair was a mess, his eyes filled with sleep - and at the same time filled with a strange curiosity and something else Raimundo couldn't identify - not that he actually wanted to. He gazed up on the Xiaolin Dragon with confusion and reiterated, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was just...uh..." Raimundo struggled to come up with a logical explanation, but finding none, moved his eyes away from Jack and stared at the floor. "It's...uh...none of your business, that's what!" He said, attempting to sound defiant, but rather sure it came out weak.

Jack's eyes widened and he threw his arms out, dropping the blanket a bit, causing Raimundo to glance up. All that he had struggled to cover had been his topless chest. Rai wondered briefly why all the commotion - it wasn't as if... but again, he censored his thoughts and turned away.

"It's completely my business to know what you're doing here! It's my bedroom! It's my mansion! It's my..." he stopped suddenly, a flicker of distrust in his eyes. "You're here for my Shen Gong Wu! You've got the rest of your bonehead monks down there raiding my Wu right now!"

Raimundo jerked his head up. _Crap, can't jeopardize the mission..._ "That's not it!" He shot back fierily, "I just...um..." Again, he failed to come up with a good reason to be alone in Jack Spicer's room in the middle of the night.

Jack stared at the other boy intensely, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Yeah..." He said, taking a few steps forward.

"Why do you have a poster of Katnappé anyway!" Raimundo blurted out. When realized what he had just asked, his face burned red, but he continued anyway. "I mean, you just don't seem like the type of guy to, uh, enjoy this kind of thing!"

Again Jack's eyes widened, so wide Raimundo thought they would burst. When he finally spoke, it was came out in quick, rapid fire questions. "What are you saying? Why wouldn't I enjoy something like that? It's a nice picture - she's not wearing a lot of clothes - why wouldn't I like it? What are you trying to imply about me? What are you saying? Are you saying I'm a ---"

_It was the only way to shut up him, of course._ Raimundo later reasoned. _Not only was he babbling on like an idiot, but he was about to **say** it. And if he said it, well, that would just make the whole thing true. If we don't say it, then it's..._

Oh, who was he kidding? That whole train of thought was awfully illogical. He hadn't kissed the boy to silence him. He had kissed him because he wanted to. And by the response he was getting, he figured the other boy was pretty darn okay with it, too.

"Genius asleep, huh?" The disembodied ghostly hag voice questioned, rather loudly. Jack jumped clear apart from Raimundo, throwing himself back against the bed. Raimundo raised his eyes to the witch, who hovered above the door watching the two of them with a mix of amusement and disgust.

"Wuya!" Jack squealed, nervously. "I was just...uh...um..."

"I don't think I really want to know what you were doing, actually," Wuya said, shaking her head in disapproval, "But I think you might like to know there are three other Xiaolin Dragons downstairs stealing our Shen Gong Wu!"

Jack stared at her for a moment, then turned wildly upon Raimundo. "You lied to me!"

Raimundo took a few steps backwards, backing up against the bedroom window. "No, I didn't...I mean..."

But Jack didn't seem to care for what explanation Raimundo had to offer. He pulled back one of the pillows, snatching up a button from underneath. "Jack-bots! Attack!"

It didn't matter - before Jack could realize his Jack-bots weren't coming, Raimundo was out the window and gone.


End file.
